The Eternal Darkness
by Claw the Wyvern
Summary: When Sonic is sent to investigate a strange energy signature at a crater, strange things begin to happen, including a mystical creature called the wyvern appearing and the threat of the end of the world. Who or what is the wyvern? What does it have to do with Sonic? Find out in this epic adventure. First Fanfic. Flames will be deleted. Suggestions welcome, may or may not be used.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

The Eternal Darkness

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Our story begins on the roof of one of the many houses in Station Square. Relaxing on this roof was none other than the world renowned hero named Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was getting ready to go to sleep, as it was around 11:00 pm. However, just as he began to close his emerald green eyes, he got a peculiar call on his iPhone. It was very rare that anyone called him at this hour, so he figured it was important. "Hello? Who is it?" He asked after he accepted the call. "Sonic, we need you to come to the G.U.N. base immediately," said the caller in a deep voice.

"Commander? Is that you?" Asked Sonic. "Why are you calling at this hour?" The commander sighed. "Just come to the base. We'll explain once you get here." Sonic gave a low growl. "Fine, I'll be there soon." He then hung up, jumped off of the roof he was on and began to sprint toward the G.U.N. headquarters.

- G.U.N. base -

Because of his extreme speed, Sonic reached the G.U.N. headquarters in a matter of seconds. Once he reached the main gates, they instantly began to open for him. He then walked inside and ran toward the conference area. Upon entering the conference room, he noticed the commander sitting at the far end of the table, and many of his friends sitting in other seats. Sonic decided to sit down as well. The moment Sonic took his seat, the commander began to speak.

"Good, everyone is here. First of all, I want to say that I'm sorry for calling you over here at such a late hour. However, there are important matters to discuss. Lately there have been some strange energy signatures found in the area about 25 miles north of here. We sent some of our best agents in to investigate, and they didn't return. We suspect that it is the work of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. We were hoping to send all of you into the area to investigate."

"What if we get attacked?" Said Tails, a yellow, two tailed flying fox. "Do we have permission to engage?" The commander nodded. "Only if necessary. Otherwise, do not attack." Shadow, a black hedgehog who could control chaos energy stood up. "This is a terrible idea. Why don't you just send in a copter to investigate?" The commander shook his head. "No, they're already out on other missions." Rouge, a white bat stood up as well. " At 11:00 pm? What were you thinking?"

The commander scowled at Rouge. "What I do is none of you're business. Now, unless you two want to get demoted, I would recommend that you sit down and be quiet." Both Rouge and Shadow quickly sat down. Knuckles, a red echidna, gave a low chuckle. Rouge growled."Quiet knucklehead."

"Alright, you guys should get moving," Exclaimed the commander. Sonic stood up. "I'll go in first and check out the surroundings." Before anyone could agree, Sonic had already began to make his way to the site.

-27 miles away from G.U.N. base, 11:14 pm-

Sonic had just reached the site when a mechanical arm reached out and grabbed him. Sonic immediately started trying to escape, but his efforts were in vain. "Eggman," he said in a low growl. Suddenly, the arm began to pull him down a small crater, where his arch nemesis, Dr. Ivo Robotnik stood in his personal flyer. "Yes, it is me, Dr. Eggman!" Sonic then performed one of his famous spin dashes to try to break free of the metallic arm-like contraption, but it was no use. Eggman gave a low chuckle. "It's no use, Sonic. I built this machine out of diamond, one of the hardest substances in the world! You'll never break free." Sonic growled at the mad scientist.

Eggman laughed at Sonic. "Well, I have some time to kill, so I might as well spend it telling you about my latest creation! The arm which holds you in place is only a small piece of the marvellous mechanism I have constructed. I would show it to you, but it's underground hidden from sight at the moment. It was built to siphon the energy from the comet which recently crash landed here. I don't know why there was so much energy stowed away in there, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I can use it's energy to power a laser powerful enough to destroy an entire continent! In just two more short hours, I will have enough power to fire my laser. Then, you're entire planet will bow down to me, or else."

However, underneath the crater, the energy which came from the comet was joining  
together. Said energy eventually turned into a cluster, which was constantly growing. About 15 minutes later, it had grown so big that it started to escape the machine it was encased in. The energy cluster then began forming wings, arms, feet, a tail, and a head. It was transforming into something.

Back on the surface, Sonic was still being held in place by the diamond arm, and Eggman was still monitoring the progress of his machine. However, there was a strange power drop on the monitor. "What? A power drop? But why?" Asked the mad scientist. "Something isn't right here..." Suddenly, an enormous explosion could be heard from underground, and the diamond arm let go of Sonic. All power and connection to the machine was lost, and the bottom of the crater fell apart.

Suddenly, a huge dragon-like creature flew out of the pit in the centre of the crater. "Finally, I have been awakened." It then flew far into the distance, leaving both Sonic and Eggman baffled.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Quick Explanation

The Eternal Darkness

Chapter 2: A Quick Explanation

As you would guess, Sonic couldn't find words for what he just saw. He had seen many strange things in the past, but this one was by far the weirdest one yet. Obviously, his first instinct was to return to the G.U.N. base and report what he just saw. It was then that he began to make his way back. However, there was one thing that he forgot. Sonic was so confused by what had just happened that he forgot all about Eggman.

"Woah, what in blazes was that?!" Said the mad scientist. "I hope that the energy siphon is still functional." Eggman immediately began to climb down the hole in the centre of the crater.

-G.U.N. base, 11:37 pm-

Sonic arrived at the G.U.N. headquarters and rushed back toward the conference room. Once he got there, he noticed that everyone was still there. Sonic cleared his throat. "Hi, sorry for the wait."

Amy, a pink hedgehog who wielded a piko piko hammer, immediately began to speak. "Where were you? I was so worried that you wouldn't come back!" Sonic sighed. " It's a long story that I'll explain in the morning. Now, let's all get some sleep." after Sonic said this, everyone left to their houses, (or wherever it was that they slept) and agreed to meet again in the morning.

-The Sky, 12:26 pm-

The mysterious dragon-like creature from before was still flying around in the sky above the Mystic Ruins. "It truly feels amazing to be back in the real world where I belong. My next step will have to be to reform this world in my image. This time, no one can stop me, for I am Claw the Wyvern, the true ruler of this world!" Claw then continued flying, searching for something...

-G.U.N. base, 10:26 am-

Now that it was morning, everyone was completely refreshed and ready to discuss the events of the past night. Sonic had just begun to speak. "Okay, so what basically happened is that when I got there, I was grabbed by an electronic arm made of diamond. It was controlled by Eggman, and I couldn't break free. He explained this elaborate plan about a comet and siphoning energy from it to make a big laser, but I wasn't really paying much attention. Anyway, then there was a huge explosion, and a dragon-thing appeared. Then it flew away, I decided to come here, and here I am.

The commander began thinking." I think I've heard about something like that before, but I'm not too sure. We should probably go talk to Professor Pickle about this." And so, they decided to go and see Professor Pickle.

-The Crater, 10:29 am-

Eggman was still inside the crater, as he was too fat to pull himself out of the pit. "How am I going to get out of here? Oh, why didn't I bring my flyer down here with me..." Then, he remembered something. He had the control pad for his flyer in his pocket. He then snickered, called the flyer down, and returned to his secret base in the Sahara desert.

**Hello, good viewers! Before I start on the next chapter, I just want to give a big thanks to anyone who is reading my story. You guys are awesome. By the way, I'm sorry that nothing really interesting has happened yet. It'll happen soon. In fact, I might have a fight scene in chapter 4 or 5, so those will be chapters to look forward to.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Comet and the Prophecy

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the shortness of chapter 2. I meant for it to be much longer. Also, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I forgot the disclaimer. Sonic and friends are created by SEGA. Any other characters are created by me. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

The Eternal Darkness

Chapter 3 - The Prophecy and the Comet

-Tails' Workshop, 12:23 am-

Since Professor Pickle lived on a completely different part of the planet, Tails suggested that they used the X Tornado to reach him. However, this was only a two seat plane, so only three could ride it. (Three because Sonic stands on the wing) One passenger would have to be Tails, because he was the only one who knew how to operate the plane. As well as this, Sonic was the only one who was able to ride on the wing. Therefore, they needed to select one person to come with them.

Sonic was the first one to speak. "Let's see, who should I pick..." Tails was also part of the decision, so he made a suggestion. "Why don't we invite Amy to come with us? She's met Professor Pickle too, and she might be helpful." Sonic shook his head. "No way. I'm not going to waste my time trying to pry her off of me like I usually have to. Let's pick someone else." Sonic was friends with Amy, but she could get annoying at times. Then, he got an idea. "Maybe we should bring Knuckles with us." Tails thought about it for a moment. "Sure, I guess so." Sonic smiled. "Then Knux it is. Let's go and tell him."

-Sahara Desert, 2:41 pm-

Eggman had just reached his hidden base at the Sahara desert, and he already had a plan formed in his mind. "It sure is a shame that the energy siphon is destroyed. I still could have used it. Oh well though. I have a better idea in mind." He then entered the base and began working on his next creation.

-Spagonia, 3:06 pm-

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had been flying in the X Tornado for hours, but eventually reached Spagonia- the hometown of Professor Pickle. Tails landed the plane, and everyone got off . The first thing they had to do was find Professor Pickle. It had been years since Sonic was in Spagonia, so he didn't remember where exactly the professor lived. However, after running around the city for a while, they managed to find it.

Sonic stopped in front of the professor's house. "Well, this is the place." Upon Sonic saying this, they all walked inside.

The moment Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked inside Professor Pickle's lab, they heard the Professor himself yelling at his assistant. "What lame excuse for a sandwich is this supposed to be? First of all, you used whole wheat bread. That ruins the entire sandwich! You must use rye bread! Also, the cucumbers are simply thrown on the bread as if you didn't care about where they fell! You have to spread them around equally so you taste them in every bite! As well as this, you..." This is the moment that Professor Pickle

finally noticed Sonic. "Look assistant-who-I-don't-know-the-name-of! It's Sonic, Tails, and some other guy that I don't know!

Sonic chuckled. "Hi Professor. We need to ask you a few questions. The Professor smiled. "Sure, I have some free time. What's on your mind?" Sonic cleared his throat. "There was a comet which recently fell near the G.U.N. base. It had some weird energy signatures, and when we went to investigate, it turned into a big dragon-thing. We were wondering if you knew anything about it." Professor Pickle thought for a moment, but then got a worried look on his face. "So the prophecy is true." Knuckles became confused. "What're you talking about old man?

Professor Pickle took a deep breath. "One day, I was in a store looking for the perfect sandwich ingredients, when I heard someone say something about a creature called the wyvern. The next day, I looked it up on the Internet, and it told me about an ancient prophecy involving a comet crashing down to earth, the recreation of the wyvern, and the end of the world as we know it. As I continued to learn more and more about it, I also learned that it would be the 'Eternal Darkness' which destroys the world. I'm not quite sure what this 'eternal darkness' is, but it's obviously a bad thing. Lastly, it said that many other comets will fall, unleashing more mythical creatures which will join the wyvern."

Tails was the first to speak. "This is terrible! There has to be something we can do to stop this!" Sonic began thinking. "Maybe if we can kill the wyvern, then the end of the world will be stopped." Tails shrugged. "I don't know, but it's worth a shot." After they said goodbye to Professor Pickle, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all began to make their way back to Station Square.

-The Sky, 3:42 pm-

Claw was growing tired of searching, and was ready to give up. However, just before he did so, he found what he was looking for. "Finally, I have found it. The Mystic Mountain."


	4. Chapter 4 - Battle at the GUN Base

**Thanks to prowerboy and Tzarina8472 for the reviews! I'll try to have any mistakes on time and other details as soon as I can.**

The Eternal Darkness

Chapter 4 - Battle at the G.U.N. base

-G.U.N. base, 6:49 pm-

After many more hours of riding on the plane, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles finally returned to Station Square, and the G.U.N. base. Although, it turns out that they weren't the first ones to get there. As the X Tornado closed in on the G.U.N. base, they noticed that a most of it was obliterated. After further investigation, they found the cause of this mess.

Near the remains of the G.U.N. base was a four-legged robot with Eggman in the cockpit. It had two rocket launchers attached to the sides, as well as four turrets, two lasers, and a force field protecting it from damage. Tails then landed the plane and the trio got out to fight the mad scientist.

Once they got closer, they noticed that Shadow, Rouge, and Amy were already attempting to fend the bot off. Sonic wasn't surprised. "I'll go help them. Tails, you try to find a weak spot!" Tails shook his head. "I'll need some time to calibrate my scanner. There isn't any time." Sonic groaned. "Well, do something! I need to give them a hand!" Sonic then ran toward the robot, and Tails was left with only one option-to search the bot himself.

Knuckles on the other hand decided to go check out the remains of the base and see if anything could be salvaged. It was surprising that Knuckles of all people would choose to do this because of two reasons. One, Knuckles never passed up a fight, and two, he was normally too stupid to actually do something productive. However, for once he decided to use his brain and do something helpful.

Sonic had just reached the area where Shadow, Rouge, and Amy were, and had just begun to fight the robot. Although, it seemed as though there was nothing that he could do to stop Eggman's newest mech. Eggman gave one of his signature laughs. "Just give up already you fools! There's nothing you can do to stop me and my Egg Stomper!"

Meanwhile, Tails was observing the Egg Stomper when he noticed something on the bottom of the cockpit. "That's it, that's the generator! Now all I have to do is hack into the system, and I can shut it down!" Tails immediately began to hack into Eggman's control systems.

Sonic had tried everything. However, apparently everything wasn't enough. Sonic only had one chance left. "Come on Tails, hurry up..."

Tails had finally finished hacking the system 15 minutes later. All he had to do was push one button, and the force field would disappear. That was when he dropped the hacker.  
"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Sonic was getting tired of dodging missiles, and was wishing for a miracle. Then, he noticed a control pad fall to the ground. Suddenly, he could hear Tails' voice. "push the big red button!" Sonic thought for a moment, then ran toward the pad. He then pushed the button, and almost immediately the force field disappeared.

Sonic took his opportunity to use a homing attack on the Egg Stomper and knock it over. It then hit the ground with a smash.

Sonic was too preoccupied by the fact that he just took down the Egg Stomper that he didn't notice a rocket which began to fly straight at him. Suddenly, just before the rocket hit him, a portal opened and The rocket froze in midair with a greenish glow around it. Then, Silver came through the portal. "Hey, guys! Long time no see!"


	5. Chapter 5 - A Visitor From the Future

**Just so you guys know, this story has absolutely no connection to any of my other stories (Unless of course it says so in the description), and therefore nothing that happens in this story will affect what happens in other ones. Enjoy!  
**  
The Eternal Darkness

Chapter 5 - A Visitor From the Future

Everyone on the Sonic Team was very surprised to see Silver. They hadn't seen him since the events of 'Sonic Generations'. In fact, they didn't expect to ever see him again, since all of his problems were solved, or so they thought at least.

Amy was the first to speak. "Silver? What are you doing here?"

Silver sighed. "It's kind of a long story. Let me explain. You see, once you guys helped me with my first problem against Iblis, suddenly, the sky turned black, the sun disappeared, and a big dragon appeared."

Sonic frowned. "Yeah, we know who you're talking about."

Silver was very surprised. "Wait, you know who I'm talking about already?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. In fact, I was there when he was unleashed."

Silver thought for a moment. "But how...you weren't supposed to know about Claw before you died..."

Sonic was extraordinarily surprised upon hearing what Silver had just said. "What do you mean 'before I died'? What's going on here?"

Silver sighed. "In my time, something called the 'Eternal Darkness' has occurred. It is Claw the Wyvern, or that big dragon-thing as you know him, who caused it so he can reform planet earth in his own image. That missile which I just stopped was supposed to kill you, so I guess you can thank me for saving your life."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the save. By the way, does Claw have any goons?"

Silver nodded. "Yeah, he does. There's four of them, not including Claw. They call themselves the 'Mystics'."

Sonic growled. "Great. Do you know when and where the first one will appear?"

Silver nodded again. "The first of the Mystics is going to appear in a few minutes at a place called the Mystic Mountain."

Suddenly, Knuckles appeared. "Hey, guys, over here! I think I found something!"

Then, everyone went toward where Knuckles was and were shocked at what they found.

-Mystic Mountain, 7:03 pm-

Claw was growing very tired of waiting at the plateau of the Mystic Mountain, although he knew that he only had to wait a few more minutes before he got what he wanted. He decided to spend these minutes wondering about something he experienced a long time ago.

-Flashback, unknown time-

Claw flew toward his house on the planet Vargon. Although, his house wasn't really a house. It was actually a cave, as this is where all of the wyverns of Vargon lived. It was an enormous cave - one which spanned almost half of the planet, and it was wyvern turf. Since wyverns were so greedy, they wanted to keep their land all for themselves, meaning that no one was ever supposed to enter that cave who isn't a wyvern. They called this cave Nel.

However, once Claw reached the cave, he saw something he hoped he would never see - Nel was under attack. The dragons (who were the enemies of the wyverns) had broken into Nel to siege an attack and take over. For obvious reasons, Claw flew in to help fend off the attack, without knowing just how many dragons there actually were inside.

Claw entered the main chambers and sneak attacked one of the dragons with a bite to the neck. He then flew farther underground and into the crystal-filled section of Nel. These crystals were similar to corks in a wine bottle - they held waves of magma back so it wouldn't flow into Nel and fill the cavern. There were two dragons in that area who were discussing something, and so Claw decided to take cover behind one of the crystals and listen...

-End Flashback-

Claw's reminiscence was then interrupted by a large crash which occurred behind him. When he turned around to find out what it was, he saw a meteor which had caused a crater to form in the middle of the plateau.

Claw grinned. "Finally, Nosk has arrived."


	6. Chapter 6 - The mysterious object

**Thanks to Tzarina8427 for the reviews! I have read each of them, and I must admit that your writing is far superior to mine, and I am very thankful that you are taking some time to help improve mine. I will try to improve my writing in any way I can, and will probably fix the other chapters once the story is finished. Also, I'm very sorry that it took so long to get this posted. None the less, it's here now.** The Eternal Darkness Chapter 6 - Nosk, and the mysterious object -G.U.N. Base Remains, 7:08 pm- "What is that thing?" said a startled Amy. Knuckles shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I brought you guys over to see." Tails kneeled down next to the object they'd found. "I think I've seen something like this before, but I can't put my finger on what it is. If you guys don't mind, I would like to examine it with my equipment overnight." Rouge nodded. "I'm fine with it, but we should ask the commander first." Shadow began tapping his feet. "Speaking of the commander, what happened to him?" Amy gasped. "Come to think of it, I think he was still in the base!" Sonic's eyes widened. "What?! Quickly, we have to find him!" At that second, Sonic sprinted into the G.U.N. Base (or what was left of it at least) with everyone but Tails struggling to catch up. -The Mystic Mountain, 7:12 pm- Now that there wasn't an energy siphon stopping the energy from expanding, A beast began to form shortly after the meteor landed. Said beast then began to take the form of a lion, but then strangely started growing wings, and the head was shaped into an eagle's head. Nosk was a Gryphon. When, the transformation was complete, Nosk began to speak. "Claw, is that you? I can't believe it!" Claw was confused. "Why not? You knew that I would meet you here once your meteor had fallen." Nosk snickered. "Yeah, I know. That's not what I was surprised about. I was surprised that you were here on time!" Nosk then began laughing heartily. "But seriously though, how've you been?" Claw was annoyed. "I've been trapped as an energy form inside a meteor for seventy years! How do you think I've Been?!" Nosk rolled his eyes. "Come on, man. Have some fun. Seriously, the only other time you were this frustrated was last time I started talking in Dragonian." Claw growled. "Don't you even** think** about doing that ever again! You know how much I despise anything involving dragons!" Nosk sighed. "You need to calm down, man. Seriously, you're starting to scare me." Claw sighed. "Sorry, I've just been tense lately. Come on - we've got work to do." Then, Claw and Nosk flew away to another location... 


End file.
